The purpose of this project is to develop an intramuscular sensing-stimulation device that will increase the probability of detecting adequate EMG signal in a paretic limb, increase muscle specificity during stimulation and decrease stimulation-induced discomfort. A tripolar, coiled electrode will be developed for implementing both sensing and stimulation function. The electrode will be inserted into the muscle with a needle carrier and maintained in the location for several weeks. Electronic circuits will also be developed for extracting weak EMG signals from strong stimulation interference, and for generating current pulses suitable for intramuscular stimulation.